Kristina Corinthos-Davis (Lexi Ainsworth)
Kristina redirects here. For her aunt for whom she was named, see Kristina Cassadine. Kristina Adela Corinthos-Davis (born Kristina Ashton; formerly Kristina Davis) is a character on General Hospital, currently portrayed by Lexi Ainsworth. Character portrayals Born onscreen on November 19, 2002, Kristina was played by a doll until it was safe for an actress to play the baby. Kristina was initially played by unknown infant actresses from December 2002 to July 2003. Kara and Shelby Hoffman were cast in the role from July 23, 2003 to late 2003, followed by Emma and Sarah Smith from December 23, 2003 until 2005, and Kali Rodriguez from November 15, 2005 to August 13, 2008. Ainsworth stepped in as a newly-teenaged Kristina on June 4, 2009,[http://www.soapoperanetwork.com/soaps/gh/recaps/1050-gh-recap-thursday-june-4-2009.html General Hospital recap (6/4/09) - soapoperanetwork.com] and was upgraded to contract status on June 24, 2009. Storylines Kristina was thought to have been the daughter of Alexis Davis and her then fiancé, Ned Ashton. Alexis was working for mobster Sonny Corinthos at the time and when she learned she was pregnant, tried to pass the child off as Ned's. Though he knew the truth, Ned agreed to pretend he was the father. The DNA results of the paternity test were tampered with to make Sonny believe Ned was the father. Kristina is named after her mother's late sister, Kristina Cassadine. When the truth comes out, Alexis begins a bitter custody battle for Kristina which she wins. Later, young Kristina sees her sister, Sam shoot and kill Diego Alcazar. Kristina was frightened to death and went into a trance like state for weeks. She breaks her silence when she wishes Alexis a Merry Christmas. Kristina goes silent again when she sees Diego Alcazar actually alive which reveals that he is the Text Message Killer. Kristina is approached by Anthony Zacchara as a way of scaring Sonny and finding leverage. Sonny's marriage to Claudia After a nearly 1-year of absence, a 16-year-old Kristina returns to the canvas of General Hospital In June 2009, after being "diagnosed" with Soap Opera Rapid Aging Syndrome. Kristina is proving to be very manipulative and out of control as she dates an older boy, drives without a license, goes to clubs, and even smokes marijuana, all because of Sonny's absence during her childhood and Alexis' overbearing attitude and high standards. She reconnects with and helps her brother, Michael Corinthos, who had just woken up from a coma. She also starts spending more time with her father and his new wife, Claudia Zacchara Corinthos. After visiting Michael, Kristina discovers Dominic Pirelli in Claudia's bedroom and nurses him. Eventually, he follows her and asks for her help to get in to the organization. Kristina discovers her mother's affair with the mayor and has to adjust with all the media's interference. She also helps her sister, Molly Lansing, understand and cope with the attention. Kristina's boyfriend, Kiefer, is abusing her and harasses Michael constantly. Kristina, who is unable to go against him, sides with him throughout most of his arguments. Soon after running a pregnant Claudia off the road, Kristina leaves town with Michael to Veracruz, Mexico. They are later brought home by her sister Sam and Michael's godfather Jason. After getting started on birth control, Kristina and Kiefer have sex on October 12, 2009. At the town carnival in September 2009, Kristina and her family are in a crisis when a drugged Edward Quartermaine drives through the carnival, nearly killing Morgan and Kristina. Kristina soon becomes flirtatious with Ethan Lovett, causing friction in her relationship with Kiefer. On October 29, 2009, Sonny publicly calls Claudia out for her involvement in Michael's shooting, insulting her. Kristina, horrified, severs her relationship with Sonny. Claudia goes missing after taking Michael's mother, Carly, hostage. On November 9, 2009, Kristina is with Kiefer when Michael walks in and the two of them attack each other verbally. Michael later sends his father's bodyguards to scare Kiefer. Kiefer believes that Kristina sent them, and in a rage, hit her. Kristina doesn't tell anyone Kiefer hits her. She later confronts Michael, and Michael retorts that he's just trying to protect her. On January 8, 2010, Kristina lashes out on Sonny for Sam's kidnapping. She calls Kiefer later to help her cope and the two end up having sex in his car. She returns home and finds out from her mom that Sam is safe and has been found. When Alexis tries to tell her that it's a good thing she wanted to spend time with her dad, Kristina tells her that she wants nothing more to do with Sonny ever again. This causes friction between her and Michael, who wants to be just like their dad. Kiefer keeps pressuring Kristina to have sex with him, and she tells him that she doesn't want their relationship to be just about sex. Kristina later gets Ethan to teach her how to play poker. She asks Sam for advice on a relationship, and Sam tells her that someone who puts her down is not worth being in a relationship with. At Josslyn Jacks's christening, The Corinthos family learn that Sonny shot Dominic, who is actually Dante Falconeri, an undercover cop who is Sonny's son. When Morgan says that Dante will live and maybe Sonny will get off easy, Kristina retorts that even though Dante is alive, Claudia isn't, and their dad has to pay for killing Claudia. Michael, furious at these accusations, yells at Kristina that he killed Claudia, not Sonny.http://www.soaps.com/generalhospital/update/id/8042/Hi_Beautiful/ Kiefer's death Kristina, overwhelmed by everything Michael told her, calls Kiefer over to but when he takes advantage of her situation and makes her sleep with him, she pushes him away, and he hits her again, but eventually promises not to abuse her again. Sam, worrying about Kristina, tells Ethan to back off of her. On March 12, 2010, Kristina gets in to a nasty fight with Ethan at the Haunted Star. Kristina goes to Sam, who brings her home. As Sam leaves, Kiefer enters in to the house and brutally beats Kristina. Ethan finds a traumatized Kristina and brings her to the hospital. At the hospital, Kristina lies to protect Kiefer from Sonny's wrath and insists that Ethan was the one who beat her up. Jason quickly realizes that Kristina is lying and convinces Dante and Lucky to investigate further, and Carly, Michael, and Luke catch on as well. Eventually, Dante and Lucky discover that Kiefer is the beater, and when he realizes this, Kiefer immediately beats Kristina again. This time, Alexis arrives home and catches Kiefer leaving the house right before finding a bruised and bloodied Kristina unconscious on the floor. Immediately realizing the truth, Alexis takes Kristina to the hospital. Dante comes to the hospital on April 5, 2010 and gets Kristina's statement, and she confesses that Kiefer is the one that's been abusing her. Later, Sam and Molly come in after finding out she was beat up again. They tell her that Kiefer was admitted to the ER after being hit by a car. Kiefer dies from his injuries, and Kristina blames herself. Ethan is later arrested for Kiefer's hit-and-run, but released. Sam and Alexis try to convince Kristina that it's not her fault she got beaten or that Kiefer died. Kristina subsequently asks to see Jason, believing that Sonny had discovered the truth and ordered a hit on Kiefer, but Jason reassures her that he and Sonny had nothing to do with the incident and that Kiefer had no right to touch her either way. During this time, Kiefer's abusive nature and the truth about Kristina's attacks quickly become public knowledge, and Ethan is given a clean slate. Kristina attends a therapy session while in the hospital. Alexis is waiting when she comes back to her room, and she admits to Kristina that she was the hit-and-run driver who hit Kiefer and that it was an accident. Kristina is able to forgive her, but Kiefer's parents are not, as both of them come by, accusing Alexis of deliberately running down their son and Kristina for ruining his life and falsely implicating their son in her beating. Kristina is emotionally overwrought by this, and blames herself for Kiefer's death. She is given a little reprieve, though, when Ethan stops by and apologizes for being rude to her when she needs to get better. She is discharged on April 14, 2010, still blaming herself for Kiefer's death, despite Alexis's constant reassurance that she is not accountable for that. Kristina is in an emotional overload dealing with the trauma of her beating and her mother's upcoming trial. Her cousin, Nikolas Cassadine, decides to step in and help her. He brings her to Wyndemere, asking her to help him bond with his son, Spencer. He asks Kristina to be there for Spencer as someone he is able to play with and have fun with more easily. Kristina first helps Spencer learn how to properly ride a pony, then goes to the stables with him to meet his pony. Alexis later thanks Nikolas for helping Kristina smile again. Thanks to Diane Miller's maneuvering, Alexis avoids jail time for Kiefer's death. Johnny On April 20, 2010, Skye Quartermaine shows up at Kristina's house, saying she used to be the former occupant and helps Kristina cope. She takes her to the Haunted Star where she and Ethan make peace with each other. During Sonny's trial, Kristina watches Johnny Zacchara tell the court that Sonny routinely beat up and abused Claudia. The cover-up is blown when Dante surrenders Michael as Claudia's actual killer. Though it was self-defense, the judge sends Michael to Pentonville for five years. Alexis notices that Kristina is clearly affected by what Johnny says and Kristina starts seeing a therapist. Dante eventually arranges for Michael to be released on the grounds that he live with Dante and be barred from contact with Sonny, the latter of which Kristina insists is a good thing. Michael and Kristina once again get into an argument over their differing opinions about Sonny; Michael insists that Sonny really does love them, but Kristina is simply unwilling or unable to see past Sonny's flaws. When Kristina is bullied by girls at her school, Johnny pretends to be her boyfriend. Later, she goes to Johnny's penthouse and tells him of her plan to anger Sonny. She says that if they pretend to date, it will really anger her dad. Johnny reluctantly agrees. Several people warn Kristina that dating Johnny is a bad idea, but she chooses not to listen. This decision literally blows up in her face when she is injured in a car bomb meant for Johnny that was planted by Sonny. Kristina furiously confronts Sonny and agrees to stay away from Johnny to protect him from Sonny, but Sonny, finally fed up with Kristina's disrespectful attitude and smart mouth, lays out several new ground rules for her: she has a curfew, is cut off from her credit cards, and is to come over to his house for dinner every Tuesday. When Johnny is shot by Sonny in self-defense, Kristina blames herself, remembering everyone's warnings about psuedo-dating Johnny, but Ethan insists that neither she nor Sonny are entirely at fault, explaining that everyone has both a good and a bad side, even Sonny. Kristina disagrees, but tells Ethan that, in her eyes, she is her hero and genuinely good. Reconciliation with Sonny On July 23, 2010, Kiefer's father, Warren Bauer, who has been attempting for months to get revenge on Kristina and Alexis for Kiefer's death, confronts Kristina at the hospital and attempts to hit her during a heated confrontation. Before he can, Michael, having heard the commotion, rushes to Kristina's rescue, pummeling Warren senseless and nearly strangling him to death. Hearing Kristina's cries for help, Ethan, Maya, Lucky, and Steven arrive and break up the fight. Warren fabricates his own version of the incident and demands that Michael be arrested, but Lucky and Mac quickly deduce the truth and cleverly make it impossible for Warren to press charges. At this, Warren finally snaps and induces a shootout, critically wounding Mac and Ethan before turning his attention to Kristina. Michael nobly stands between Kristina and the gun, but before Warren can fire, Mac garners enough strength to fatally shoot him in the back. Warren uses his last words to condemn Kristina. While Mac and Ethan are being treated, Carly takes Michael and Kristina into another room. In shock, Kristina frantically blames herself for Ethan's misfortune, insisting that none of this would have happened if she had just told everyone the truth about Kiefer in the first place. However, everyone, including Ethan, reassures Kristina that Kiefer set these events in motion and he and Warren are the only ones at fault. On November 5, 2010, Sonny is finally discovered as the one who planted the bomb in Johnny's car. Furious that Sonny never told the truth in the first place, Kristina confronts him at the police station, but finally realizes that he was only trying to protect her and forgives him. Kristina continues to blame herself, but Sonny insists that he is the one at fault. Sonny tearfully states that, out of all of the mistakes he has made in his life, the worst was his believing that Kristina was better off without him, reassuring her that he loves her more than anything. Kristina is deeply touched by Sonny's words, and the two finally mend fences. Bus crash and family drama In late December 2010/early January 2011, Kristina is among those caught in the ski resort bus crash and admitted to the hospital with hypothermia, but recovers, while her friend Ali is diagnosed with brain trauma. Ali goes into surgery, but tragically dies on the operating table. Kristina blames herself for Ali's death, insisting that Ali would still be alive if she hadn't convinced her to come with them on the trip, but Sonny comforts her. During Sonny's wedding to Brenda Barrett, Kristina serves as one of the bridesmaids and is the one who catches the bouquet. During the reception, Kristina and Ethan discuss her improved relationship with Sonny and dance, during which Kristina claims that she will marry Ethan someday. However, after the wedding, the night turns black and ugly. Brenda is captured by Theo Hoffman, who by this point has been outed as the Balkan, an international crime lord who has been after Brenda for months because she killed his son in self-defense, and Sam is caught in a bomb planted in Sonny's limo as a decoy, though fortunately, she survives with a concussion and temporary hearing loss because the limo was bomb-proofed. Ethan takes Kristina and Molly home and stays with them while Jason and Alexis are visiting Sam at the hospital, doing his best to help them cope. During this time, Kristina admits her feelings for Ethan, but he lets her down gently because of his marriage to Maya, explaining that he cheats at cards but never on women. Knowing that Ethan and Maya only married for money, Kristina nonchalantly says she can wait for him. While visiting Sam at the hospital, Kristina and Molly teach Sam some degree of sign language in the event that her hearing loss is permanent, all while having some fun at Alexis' expense. Later, while alone in the room with Kristina, Sam gets out of bed to stretch her legs out, only to pass out almost as soon as she sets foot on the floor, much to Kristina's shock and horror. This incident brings back Kristina's painful memories of Ali's death, and she becomes terrified of losing Sam too, though Jason comforts her and convinces her to be strong for her sister. Fortunately, tests indicate that Sam merely fainted and she is perfectly fine. On March 11, 2011, Kristina becomes jealous of how much time Michael is spending with ex-stripper Abby Haver and begins plotting to sabotage their friendship so she can have her brother back. Crimes Committed *Underage Drinking of 2009 *Possession of drugs of 2009 *Driving without a license of 2009 *Suspected in a hit-and-run accident of 2009 *Failure to report an accident of 2009 *Kept quiet about her brother Michael Corinthos III being their step-mother Claudia Zacchara Corinthos to present *With her sister Molly, she hacked into Ethan Lovett's computer of 2010 *Falsely accused Ethan Lovett of beating her of 2010 Hospitalizations & Maladies *Diagnosed with a form of leukemia of 2004 *Victim of domestic violence of 2009 to March of 2010 *Hospitalized after being assaulted by Kiefer 15, 2010 *Suffered hypothermia after a bus crash 31, 2010 References Category:Cassadine family Category:Characters Category:Corinthos family Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional nobility Category:Fictional Greek-Americans